


Howl

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU. <em>A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright.</em> Because there’s a wolf, golden and brown in color, with eyes the shade of crimson red; and he has been standing outside the cave all these while, possessively looking around to ensure no one enters the cave that Yuu lies in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/208879.html) on August 02, 2014.
> 
> Written to this song [Howl - Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic), so you should listen to it while reading. <3

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
  
Yuu was left bleeding.  
  
On the dirty ground, draped in his torn wedding dress, his ebony hair left in a mess. What hair that was supposed to be worn into a bun atop his head had been dragged open with bare teeth, and his raven tresses were now flowing past his neck, shielding the side of his face from view. Yuu’s lying on his side, his legs curled up protectively to himself, his arms wrapped around himself likewise. He had been brought into a cave, but he’s lying close enough to the entrance opening to be able to witness the full moon in all of its glory, painting the dark sky in all of its luminosity.  
  
Hollow breaths leave his lips as he clutches his wounded shoulder to himself. Fresh cuts litter down his arms and legs, with velvet-colored blood seeping down his skin, clothing him in a red, bloody mess. His white wedding dress – that had been long enough to reach his feet – was now half the length it originally was, having been ripped into shreds just a while ago, leaving Yuu in bloodstained rags.  
  
Whisked away from his fairytale wedding, forced to be brought into the arms of another. Or at least, that’s what Yuu thinks his family and friends believe, because Yuu has always played his role as the subservient, rule-abiding son for so long. His fiancé, his poor poor fiancé, left at the altar and shamed to bits just an hour ago, is probably on the prowl, looking for him right now, along with the wolf pack he controls, and the mere thought makes Yuu shiver, knowing at this very moment, people are hunting for him.  _Everyone_  would be hunting for him. And Yuu can hear the wolves distinctly howling in the background, some in agony and some in sorrow, and Yuu knows this is going to be bad. Because at this rate, they’ll attract way too much attention, from too many packs; especially more so when it’s a full moon.  
  
They won’t be out for Yuu’s blood; because Yuu’s always been the damsel in distress, he’s always been the pure, the untouchable one. He’s the white wolf, the prized one, the one in the wedding dress, the one who was supposed to marry the alpha leader; the wolf that his father, the head chief, had so proudly picked for him. Yuu’s always the one that has to remain silent, and smile, and act pretty, and be a sort of gorgeous trophy for whoever that has won the right to own him.  
  
Yuu’s not supposed to have feelings, and that’s just how it is. But as he lies here, still in his human form, still bleeding slowly from his wounds, he finds himself looking at the full moon, a small, fond smile on his face. Because there’s a wolf, golden and brown in color, with eyes the shade of crimson red; and he has been standing outside the cave all these while, circling around back and forth many times, possessively looking around to ensure no one enters the cave that Yuu lies in.  
  
He gleams so much under the moon’s gaze, Yuu thinks, his small smile only growing wider, heart softening at the sight of his lover so protective of him. The blond wolf has been guarding the cave for a while now, with strained eyes and extended claws, wary of every sound that he hears in the bushes, vigilant for any possible sightings of wolves that may be here to claim Yuu back. Kouyou has always been so charming, Yuu thinks, eyes never leaving Kouyou’s wolf form, admiring him silently from afar. Because in this moment, when Kouyou has just stolen Yuu away from his wedding and hurriedly brought him back to their old hiding spot, wanting to keep Yuu to himself and guard him far from a life destined to be full of misery, Yuu thinks he can never love Kouyou more than this. More than now. More than his million feelings of gratitude and love and happiness and any other amazing emotion in the world.  
  
Because Yuu had never thought he would never see Kouyou again.  
  
Kouyou has always been bigger built than him; always been like an older brother to him, always been the handsome, quiet wolf in his father’s pack that taught Yuu so much. And Yuu, in all of his status and beauty and prestige, in all of his obedience and passiveness and meekness, has always found the one rule he would like to break: and that was Kouyou. Because even from young, Kouyou has always been there, to teach him how to hunt and explore and find places that the both of them eventually kept secret to themselves. And slowly, when they had accumulated enough hiding spots as romantic hideouts to themselves, Yuu found enough courage to kiss Kouyou and wait for Kouyou to tell on him and then that would be the end of it, the end of Yuu’s fragile heart – but no, the blond didn’t, not like he expected, no. The blond wolf only kissed him back, and that was when things got worse.  
  
_I’ve waited to kiss you for so long,_ Kouyou had said to him then, hands urgently grabbing for Yuu’s hair, his breathing hot and heavy against the raven.  _I’m not supposed to, but I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long, Yuu._  
  
There were the discreet smiles and the cuddling before they went to sleep; and then there were the secret hideouts, the days where they did nothing but lay against each other; and then there were the days where they got frisky, and spent their time reducing each other into simply moans and whimpers inside the comfort of their caves. But their relationship could only survive for so long before their prolonged touching and little kisses got noticed by the other members of their clan; and when it came to blaming, Kouyou bore the brunt of it.  
  
No, of course it  _couldn’t_  be Yuu, it couldn’t be Yuu when he was the white wolf, the beautiful one, the head chief’s son, the one who was always so delicate and weak and defenceless. It  _couldn’t_  be Yuu, when Kouyou paled in comparison to him, and it  _had_  to be Kouyou who was responsible for seducing Yuu, and violating him against Yuu’s will.  
  
Kouyou was cast out. Spurned by everyone that once respected him, even Yuu’s father, who had once taken him as his right-hand man. Having been challenged to a gruesome fight that had ended up with him being almost mauled in a fight by the pack belonging to Yuu’s prospective fiancé, Kouyou found himself but no choice to stay far away from the clan he once called family, and the lover he had gone against his virtues to fall in love with.  
  
Kouyou was gone. Yuu never thought he’d see him again, because a wolf without a pack is a goner, and Yuu assumed Kouyou would either be dead, or he’d have joined another clan, seeking another lover. Months passed by in a heartbroken mess, and Yuu was designated to marry another, his fiancé that had so ruthlessly injured Kouyou into bits and pieces and left him out for dead in the forest. Dolled up in a white wedding dress symbolizing his purity and made up to look like those human pretty brides, Yuu was made to walk the aisle on a full moon, ready to enter into a marriage with the soon-to-be alpha leader of the clan. His father would retire soon and they needed someone strong; and Yuu was to be the winning prize, for the takeover, to decorate his husband and make him even more of a champion than he already was.  
  
Saving the damsel in distress and later on, marrying him – that was the ultimate achievement, wasn’t it? But then even before Yuu had the chance to recite his vows at the altar in the nice church right beside the woods, the blond wolf came blazing into the church, with a burst of speed, paws outset, claws piercing the ground ready to take Yuu away as his bride instead. Yuu’s clan hadn’t been prepared; they’d all been in their human forms, dressed nicely and modestly for the event, and when Kouyou came running in, they’d been too startled to react quick enough to change into their wolf forms.  
  
And then Yuu was snatched into Kouyou’s furry arms, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Running out the church, back into the forest, never turning back. Yuu hadn’t realized how relieved he was – to have been saved from his wedding – until Kouyou took him away, and he felt the familiar, comforting fur of Kouyou’s against his skin again.  
  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  
  
Yuu was left bleeding.  
  
On the dirty ground, draped in his torn wedding dress, his ebony hair left in a mess.  
  
But Kouyou’s standing there, right under the moonlight, and he looks so beautiful, saving him like this. The blond wolf looks tired from the many hours of standing guard at the front of the cave, and he’s finally turning around, crimson eyes wearily looking back to Yuu. Yuu’s just smiling gently back, but then Kouyou’s head is lowering and there’s a hint of shame coming over him, and he’s walking slowly on all fours with his head bowed reverently to Yuu lying on the ground. Yuu’s confused instantly, but he doesn’t say anything, just watches Kouyou make his way to him, dropping to the ground right by Yuu’s side and nuzzling his head right into Yuu’s chest.  
  
It suddenly occurs to Yuu that Kouyou’s scared, probably, frightened of what Yuu will think of him after he had so recklessly taken Yuu away from his perfect wedding. And it occurs to Yuu that Kouyou has always been the mindful one, the one that thinks things through, the one that’s always so law abiding, the one that used to have his father’s whole trust. And it occurs to Yuu that Kouyou has no one left, now, and it’s with much carelessness and impulsiveness that Kouyou had stolen Yuu away, and he’s probably afraid that Yuu will be mad at him, will berate him for taking Yuu away from the perfect life Yuu could have. Because now Kouyou’s looking at him with these sad eyes and he’s whimpering softly in Yuu’s hold, and Yuu thinks Kouyou needs some form of reassurance that Yuu still loves him, that Yuu doesn’t hate him, and that what he did – whisking Yuu away from the altar – isn’t wrong, and that Yuu forgives him for it.  
  
Yuu quickly raises a hand, placing it at the top of Kouyou’s head, and tenderly begins stroking him, looking to him with a smile. Kouyou’s always so foolish, so insecure in his thoughts, and Yuu has forgotten how sensitive Kouyou really is, with his feelings of inferiority, especially ever since he had been beaten up by his fiance’s gang. It’s very important for a wolf to have pride and loyalty, and for Kouyou to lose both; it probably had been very demeaning for him, and it’s with this thought that Yuu sighs softly and outstretches his arms, hugging Kouyou into a tight embrace. Kouyou always feels so good, like this, with his familiar scent and the way he feels, so, so soft against Yuu’s skin. It’s with a relieved snivel that Kouyou slowly lifts his head, eyes gratefully meeting Yuu’s.  
  
And then he’s swiftly extending his tongue, and he’s pouncing onto Yuu’s body on the ground, licking Yuu hastily on the face, and it makes Yuu laugh in happiness. Kouyou’s slowly reverting back to his human form, shimmering in the still darkness, his golden brown fur giving way to human flesh that Yuu had so sorely missed. Very soon Kouyou’s blond hair is present in view again, and his dark eyes are gazing lovingly into Yuu’s ones, his face in a sheepish, sorry smile. Yuu’s momentarily stunned speechless, seeing Kouyou up-close like this, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’s always forgotten how handsome Kouyou really is, and now, his beautiful obscure eyes were looking to him again.  
  
There are no words to exchange when they’ve been apart for far too long, too cruelly, too distant. Yuu almost forgets how Kouyou’s lips feel until they crash against his mouth again, and then he remembers how gentle they are. Kouyou’s arms wrap hastily around Yuu’s neck, hands drifting up to run his fingers past through Yuu’s raven hair. Kouyou smells like home to Yuu, in all of his musky odor, mixed with all of his sweat and heat that has always made him so sexy to Yuu. Yuu’s shutting his eyes, smiling briefly as Kouyou brushes his nose adorably against Yuu’s one, his lips kissing Yuu’s lips over again and again, taking his time to savor Yuu in the moment.  
  
Yuu remembers being held like this, so many times, hiding in this specific cave whenever Kouyou brings him out on the excuse of training him in the woods. They would race each other in their wolf forms, running zealously through the forest, just simply laughing and enjoying each other’s company as well as the delirious rush of wind against their fur. Kouyou would never go too fast; he’d always keep with Yuu’s pace, afraid of Yuu falling behind, afraid Yuu would potentially get hurt, afraid anything would happen to his precious lover. Then they’d reach a hiding spot, and most often this cave, and they’d lose themselves to each other in their human forms, hands grasping at each other’s hair with sweaty bodies rolling against each other anxiously.  
  
Now, Kouyou may almost be crying. He’s kissing Yuu slowly and softly, although his hands are urgently pulling at Yuu’s hair, his body hot against him. But he’s choking back on a thousand tears and he’s making these soft whimpers that break Yuu’s heart. Yuu’s immediately pulling away, worried, his eyes flickering up concernedly to his blond lover. Yuu realizes he’s calm, probably too calm for his own good, but he’s too grateful for this moment to even think about anything else now. And there may be a million wolves out there looking for him but Yuu doesn’t care; not anymore, not when Kouyou was right here next to him and his lips were on his skin and his very form was gleaming off the moon’s light.  
  
“Kouyou…” Yuu whispers, a hand gently moving over to cup Kouyou’s jaw, raising the other man’s head to look to him. Kouyou’s looking so hurt, so frightened right now, it almost  _kills_  Yuu to see his lover in such a sight, it almost kills Yuu to see Kouyou so broken. Because Yuu has had his suspicions, but he never thought they would be true. Because Yuu doesn't want to see Kouyou like this, because Yuu doesn’t want Kouyou to feel like he’s nothing, when he’s  _everything_  to Yuu.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kouyou says quietly back, and those are the first two words that leave his mouth. And his eyes are fragilely looking to Yuu’s, and Yuu thinks there’s nothing more heartbreaking in this world to witness. “I’m so sorry, Yuu. I shoudn’t have stolen you, but I –  _I_ – I can’t. I can’t have you marry someone else, I’m so sorry.”  
  
And then Yuu’s shivering at his words, his eyes falling to a close, because it’s all he has ever wanted to hear, and now  _he’s_  the one that feels like he’s on the verge of tears.  
  
“Please don’t tell me you love him,” Kouyou’s asking in the next moment, when Yuu remains silent, and he’s leaning back against Kouyou’s damp chest. “Because I can return you if you want to – or if you hate me for doing this to you – but I’ve been so alone these past few months. And I howl when we’re apart, and if you could only see, the beast you’ve made of me. Because I’ve been going insane, and I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
Yuu’s heart flutters, his eyes opening back up to gaze up to Kouyou. And it pains him to hear that Kouyou has been alone all these while, and it pains him to hear that Kouyou has been through so much after being separated from him. Because Yuu can still remember his days spent locked up in his family’s home, ordered to never leave to see anyone, ordered to never fall in love with anyone else other than his fiancé. He can remember dazedly going for his wedding dress fittings, and he can remember crying in all of his make up, black mascara running down in the form of tear trails down his cheeks. He can remember looking to the moon at night and hearing wolves howling, and he wonders which one of those agonized cries belong to Kouyou, and he wonders if Kouyou still misses him. And now Kouyou was here, telling him everything he’d always wanted to hear. And now Kouyou was here, and nothing else mattered anymore.  
  
“I never loved him,” Yuu murmurs, and he’s kissing Kouyou’s lips as he says that, his hands reaching for Kouyou’s hair. He can remember being forced to spend time with his fiancé, going out on dates with the hunky muscular man who cared about no one else but himself, and Yuu would always wish Kouyou was marrying him instead, in all of Kouyou’s gentleness and tenderness and the way he would always look out for Yuu and treat Yuu more than just a treasure or prize. “I never loved anyone else but you, Kouyou. I promise. And I’m so happy, being here with you. And I’m so happy right now, and I don’t want to go back anymore. I don’t want to be their white wolf. I want to be yours.”  
  
He can tell Kouyou is relieved, because the breath he has been holding all these while is let out in a happy sigh, and he’s carrying Yuu up into his arms, bringing him up from the ground and into the air, kissing him fervently on his lips. And now that he’s reassured that Yuu doesn’t hate him for what he has done, he’s quickly pushing Yuu up against the wall, kissing him desperately to make up for all the time they have spent apart. Kouyou’s tongue slips in past his lips, and he begins ravaging Yuu’s mouth, melting Yuu into a mess of heat and passion underneath him. Their bodies are vehemently pressing into each other, and their kissing is so hurried they’re turning each other around, taking turns to be backed up against the wall.  
  
Under normal circumstances, they would have spent more time savoring each other’s skin, but they haven’t seen each other in so long, and Yuu is longing to feel Kouyou take him, to feel Kouyou make his mark on him, to feel Kouyou  _want_  him. And when Kouyou lowers his lips to Yuu’s neck and sinks his teeth deeply into his skin, Yuu’s responding with a soft moan, fingers grappling tightly at Kouyou’s blond locks. He wants the whole world to know he belongs to Kouyou, he wants it to be known that he won’t let anyone else take him except for Kouyou.  
  
Yuu lifts a thigh up, wrapping it around Kouyou’s waist, and Kouyou’s immediately loosening a hand down to Yuu’s upper thigh, pushing Yuu’s wedding dress up over the swell of his ass and lowering the silk panties that were there down over the curve of his cheeks. Kouyou’s slightly frowning at the knowledge that if he hadn’t saved Yuu from his wedding, his husband would have gotten the chance to see this delicious sight of Yuu instead, and almost as if Yuu can sense his jealousy – Yuu’s laughing as he lifts his hips and presses sensually into Kouyou, moaning for Kouyou to do more to him.  
  
Kouyou kisses down his neck, his sharp nails dragging across the front of Yuu’s dress to get rid of the offending garment. Yuu’s lacey white sleeves split and fall down his shoulders, and very soon the bodice is too, falling down to his waist, stopping there as the material insistently clings tightly to his slender waist. Kouyou lowers kisses down the raven’s chest, tongue licking at the little cuts that were made there, eliciting pleased sighs from Yuu as he does so. Yuu’s arms cling around Kouyou’s neck, watching him through hazy eyes as his blond lover travels down his body.  
  
Kouyou’s eyes are very soon looking up, his fingers moving up to Yuu’s lips, asking to be tasted. Yuu’s eyes fall shut as he takes Kouyou’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lewdly and coating them with his saliva. Kouyou’s breathing sharply at the vulgar sight, and he reluctantly withdraws his hand back out when he feels them wet enough. Yuu sultrily smiles to him, cocking his head back against the wall and lifting his hips higher up to Kouyou for easy access. The blond’s rough hands spread Yuu’s thighs apart, and with one thigh locked around his waist and the other weakly standing against the wall, Kouyou’s lubricated fingers travel down to in between the raven’s legs and brushes down to Yuu’s entrance.  
  
The immediate burn of Kouyou’s slick thumb breaching him makes Yuu erupt with a gasp, and though Kouyou has his other hand placed against Yuu’s waist, comforting him gently, Yuu is biting his lip as Kouyou slowly teases him open. His blond lover fucks him steadily with his thick digit until Yuu relaxes enough to allow a smoother slide, already anticipating the sharp sting of a second finger slipping into him.  
  
Yuu is trembling with want for those thick fingers to stretch him more, harder,  _further_ , because he knows he’s been waiting for this for too long. He’s spent too many months celibate and he’s been aching for Kouyou’s touch on him like this so much, and now that he’s finally here, Yuu can’t want him any more than he already is. When the blond lover begins scissoring his two fingers inside of him, Yuu’s hands are clawing at the back of Kouyou’s hair, making these soft cries and whines that drive the blond werewolf crazy. Kouyou’s making an animalistic groan, too turned on to think, and as he drives his fingers faster and faster inside of Yuu, Yuu’s body is shaking and trembling under his grasp, voice begging for Kouyou to take him already.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Yuu hears himself mewling, hips pressing harder up against Kouyou’s fingers. His erection is painful against the tight material of his wedding dress, and Yuu wants nothing more than to relieve some of that pain right now. “Please, oh god, please Kouyou. I  _need_  you to fuck me.  _So_  hard. Right here right now. Please, oh god, I want your  _cock_  – ”  
  
And then Kouyou’s drawing back his fingers, and he’s gruffly placing his hands against the sides of Yuu’s thighs, wrapping both of them around his waist now. Yuu allows himself to be easily manhandled in Kouyou’s hands, moaning as he feels Kouyou maneuver Yuu’s body to the blond’s own erection. He can feel the blunt head of Kouyou’s thick cock brushing against his hole, and it makes his stomach clench with desire, having waited for this for so long.  
  
“Make me your bride tonight,” Yuu whispers, lustful eyes glistening up to Kouyou’s under the moonlight. “ _Fuck_  me into it, show me the beast I’ve made of you.”  
  
His words seem to have aggravated Kouyou, for he’s sliding inside of Yuu in a second, breaching him inside harshly until Yuu has taken his cock in right up to the hilt, until Yuu’s whimpering and he’s backed up against the wall helplessly, until he’s stretched so widely it’s so  _good_  it kills him. He’s forgotten this feeling; being so stuffed full of cock it feels like Yuu exists nothing more than to be fucked like this, like Kouyou’s own personal whore.  
  
“To think  _he_  could be the one having you like this instead,” Kouyou murmurs in hushed tones, crimson eyes furiously looking to Yuu in the darkness. He has his hands wrapped around Yuu’s ass, cupping his succulent cheeks and squeezing them in his hold. “To think another man would see you come apart like this, with your legs widespread so eager to take my cock.”  
  
Kouyou’s voice is so low Yuu can barely hear it over the rush of blood in his ears, and he’s so full, so thickly filled, he can think of nothing else, his head spinning in a whirl of pain and pleasure. He can hear himself begging in incoherent whimpers for Kouyou to move, and then he feels Kouyou’s cock sliding out of him, until he’s pushing back again, establishing slow, rhythmic thrusts inside of Yuu’s delicate body. Yuu’s shuddering at the feeling, mouth falling open in moans as he’s being fucked, feeling Kouyou’s cock grow bigger inside of him each time, pre-cum dirtily painting his insides with every thrust.  
  
Yuu squeezes his eyes shut, hands weakly digging into Kouyou’s back as the blond rides his cock into Yuu, groans of pleasure leaving the man each time he feels Yuu’s tight muscles squeezing around his member. Yuu can feel every throb of Kouyou’s cock inside of him, as well as the crude manner in which Kouyou gropes at his butt cheeks, the blond’s mouth falling against Yuu’s neck as he does so, teething at the love bite he’d given to Yuu not too long ago, marking him over and over again.  
  
“Fuck me for all the times  _he_ ’ _s_  kissed me,” Yuu murmurs, his lips in Kouyou’s ear. He can hear Kouyou making an unpleasant growl at that, and he’s discreetly smiling, hips rolling up further against Kouyou. “Fuck me for all the times I told him I loved  _him_. Fuck me for all the times he’s had  _his_  hands on me.”  
  
Kouyou fucks harder into him at his words, snarling as he does so, and Yuu’s biting his lip to keep himself from screaming, from how good it feels, from Kouyou’s furious fucking. Kouyou’s girth slides easily inside of him each time, with thick cum slowly leaking out of Yuu with each thrust Kouyou gives to him. Yuu can feel the wet heat Kouyou has made inside of him, and each time Kouyou rocks into him, warm wetness trickles out down the raven’s thighs, leaving glistening trails down his legs.  
  
“ _Oh, oh,_ fuck, so good, your cock,  _ah…_! K–Kouyou _…_ ” Yuu can’t resist crying out, burying his head into Kouyou’s shoulder. Yuu’s own neglected cock is stiff and hard underneath him, probably staining his own dress right now, but his body is too weak from the sharp and bright pleasure of being  _fucked_   _to the hilt_ , and he finds himself crying out Kouyou’s name with each thrust. “K–Kouyou… Kouyou…  _Kouyou_ …!”  
  
Kouyou’s breath is heavy when he speaks, sweat rolling down the side of his face. “I’ve spent too many nights dreaming of this,  _Yuu_ ,” he’s lifting Yuu purely by holding his ass cheeks, spearing him up and down against Kouyou’s own cock. “I’ve spent so many nights without you. I’m never going to let another man have you again. Never,  _Yuu_ …” And he continues fucking Yuu in short, hard strokes, groaning, looking almost feral in the lustful way he’s looking to Yuu, his hair and body damp with sweat. “Mm… Yuu…  _Made_  for fucking… Made for  _me_ ….”  
  
It must be such a sight, for anyone to see Yuu like this right now, being fucked vulgarly against the wall of a cave in his torn wedding dress, with only shadows cast from the full moon to accompany them. Kouyou’s cock is dragging across deep inside of him, at first barely brushing against Yuu’s sensitive spots, and then quickly fucking into them once Kouyou hears the almost-scream Yuu makes when Kouyou fucks him  _there_. An aching kind of pleasure begins to spread across Yuu’s stomach, and he grows weaker and weaker, hands slipping from Kouyou’s neck, mouth drawn apart in a multitude of cries and moans that Kouyou delights in hearing.  
  
Kouyou rides him  _faster_  and  _faster_ , and as Yuu’s hands reach down to gently stroke at his own cock, he’s surprised by how fast he cums, his body reacting quickly to the touches, trembling hard at Kouyou’s quick strokes. Clenching hard around the cock in his ass, he cries out desperately for Kouyou’s name, his own cum splattering against the white wedding dress he adorns.  
  
Kouyou doesn’t stop, just concentrates on pounding harder and further inside of Yuu, relishing in Yuu’s whimpers and mewls until he cums himself, shuddering his release fully into Yuu’s hole. They remain still in their position for awhile, as they both take a breather from the rough sex they just had; and then Kouyou’s dipping his head down to capture Yuu’s lips in a kiss, and they’re hungrily kissing each other once more, Yuu’s arms around Kouyou’s neck, Kouyou’s hands running up Yuu’s hair.  
  
When they pull apart, they’re gazing into each other’s eyes once more, hands cupping each other’s faces, and Yuu’s the first to break into a small smile, nuzzling his head into Kouyou’s chest. He can hear Kouyou’s heart beating so clearly like this, beating just for him. He can still hear the wolves howling in the background, but no, it doesn’t matter, not when they’re already together here, like this.  
  
“I’ve spent too many nights without you,” Kouyou says softly, kissing the top of Yuu’s head, and Yuu can almost hear the sorrow in his voice. “I love you so much, Yuu.” Yuu can remember the first time the blond ever said that to him;  _I’ve wanted you for so long. I love you so much, Yuu_. And everything feels like ages ago, when they were still happy and together back in the clan, with Kouyou acting like an older brother to him, with Kouyou always being there for Yuu no matter what. He was there, always there, silently in the background, always making sure Yuu would be happy no matter what.  
  
And it breaks Yuu’s heart to think that Kouyou had lost his everything just to be together with Yuu; and that he’d rather lose a clan, than be away from the raven. And Yuu thinks Kouyou is foolish, but then again – Yuu would have done the same.  
  
“I don’t have much now,” Kouyou murmurs against Yuu’s raven hair, eyes falling shut as he speaks. “But I promise I will still give you my everything. Will you marry me?”  
  
Yuu doesn’t know why, but he suddenly remembers the one time they’d ran out into the woods, and they’d found this nice little cottage house with a pretty garden upfront. It seemed as if there were still people living there, but they happened to be out, and Yuu had been curious enough to want to take a peek inside. Though Kouyou had argued with him not to – he relented anyway, giving in to Yuu and making sure he was kept safe and sound. Yuu had been so fascinated with the house’s beautiful interior that he spent his whole afternoon there, playing ‘house’ with Kouyou.  
  
The houses that they lived in back with their clan just weren’t the same; weren’t as sophisticated, weren’t as lovely, and were much more spacious and dull as compared to normal human houses. Their ability to transform into wolves anytime meant that it wasn’t a wise choice to have too much furniture lying about, and there was no point in decorating nicely for them anyway.  
  
_I want a house like this next time when I get married._ Yuu had sighed then, prancing excitedly around the kitchen, pretending to make cups of tea for the blond.  _Can I get a house like this, Kouyou?_  
  
Kouyou had laughed at him then, smiling at the young raven’s innocence.  _Of course you can. You can have anything you want, Yuu. You’re the white wolf; you’re everyone’s favourite. I’m sure you’ll get what you want._  
  
_Really?_ Yuu had asked then.  _Does that mean you’ll promise to marry me? So we can live together in a house like this?_  
  
Kouyou had looked on fondly to him.  _Of course I will. I’ll do anything for you, Yuu._  
  
“Will you marry me?” Kouyou’s asking once more, gazing hopefully into Yuu’s eyes, bringing the raven back from his faraway thoughts. And Yuu doesn’t know if Kouyou still remembers their promise, but Yuu feels his voice constricting, warm bile choking up his throat. He’s too moved to tears, realizing everything was finally falling into place, after the many months of being alone, being away from Kouyou, facing broken promises with nothing to cling onto but past memories of being with each other.  
  
So, will Yuu marry him, right here, right now? “ _Yes_ … yes I will,” Yuu says, tipping on his toes and kissing Kouyou softly, his heart bursting in happiness, feeling Kouyou wrap him closely in his arms, never letting go this time.  
  
_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-posting this fic onto AO3 from LiveJournal because I decided I should transfer more of my fav fics here :O)
> 
> I figured it might get a little confusing, so here’s some background: in this werewolf AU, Yuu was born a white wolf, which is supposedly prestigious and highly sought after in their wolf culture. A white wolf is born every once in a blue moon and is supposed to represent beauty and fortune and purity and all the good things in the world, so that’s why Yuu is mostly treated like a prize and everyone is always protective of him. Yuu belongs to his father’s pack, which is the leading pack. Because there are many packs of wolves, and they all belong to one clan, but Yuu’s pack is the leading one since his father’s head chief + Yuu’s the white wolf, soo. Kouyou is a wolf in his father’s pack as well but he’s not blood-related to them or anything like that; he’s just a member of their ‘gang’, lol. But apparently Yuu’s parents don’t find him good enough to be in a relationship with Yuu, so they cast him out, and pick out another fiancé (who is head of another pack) for Yuu, who then almost kills Kouyou in a fight to drive him out of their clan. >>
> 
> I imagine these werewolves to live in the forest, not too far from human civilization, but they don’t mingle much with humans either, unless it’s for buying and selling of things. They’re protective of their culture and find freedom in being in the woods (because obviously they get to transform into wolves anytime and just do their thing) and they’re perhaps less civilized in the way that their houses are very simply constructed, and they hunt for wild animals and eat them over roasted fires, etc. I haven’t decided what era this is set in, but it’s obviously not too modern, lol.
> 
> Also – about wolves not being able to survive too much being outside of a pack/clan, I see wolves being as big bullies all the time, so if they see you as a lone wolf and being vulnerable and stuff, they want to take you on in a fight and pick on you lol. It’s all about the alpha leader and who is the strongest in their culture -__-
> 
> … This backstory was long. Anywho, I hope someone enjoyed this story anyway ^__^ Also, please listen to [Howl - Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic) lol it’s really good and it’s so OTP and I wrote this story based on the song, so >> It’s great.
> 
> Comments are loved <3


End file.
